


Pink Polka Dots

by dizzy



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-09
Updated: 2004-07-09
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dialouge-fic - Dom is confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Polka Dots

 

"So what's up, Bills?"

"Ah? Don't know what you're on about."

"Tonight. You know exactly what I mean. What's up with tonight?"

"Not a clue."

"The shirt, Bill?"

"Ah, yes, I believe I am wearing a shirt. Keen skills of observation there, m'lad, I am properly impressed."

"Bugger off. You know what I mean. It's the green shirt. You're wearing your green shirt."

"So I am. Was a tough call, though - came down to this one, or the yellow with pink polka dots and little purple elephants. You know, the one I borrowed from you?"

"Stop it, I'm serious - you only wear that shirt when you want to pull. It you're _special_ shirt. Brings out your eyes - makes the birds go ga-ga over them."

"..."

"Fine, then, forget about the shirt-"

"Please!"

"What about Elijah?"

"Something wrong with Doodle?"

"You didn't ask him if he wanted to come along with us for drinks."

"He's a big boy, I promise - he can take after himself for one night. Another beer?"

"Yeah, sure. That's not what I meant, about Lighe - I know he can take care of himself, I'm just asking you why didn't invite him - or Orli, or Sean, or Viggo."

"Fuck it, Dom. If you miss them so bloody much, go back home. I didn't fucking force you to come along with me."

"Billy. Billy! Stop it, wait- fuck, Billy, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it to sound like that. Talk to me, Bill, please."

"C'mon, Dom. Let's get out of here."

 

 

**______________**

 

 

"The food was delicious."

"Aye."

"Want that last breadstick?"

"No."

"Where'd you hear about this place."

"Anne, in Makeup."

"Well, it really is a terrific place. We'll come back, yeah?"

"Dom."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Oh. Sorry."

"No, don't- 'm not pissed at you, Dom. Not gonna take your head off."

"Again."

" _Again_."

"Okay. I really did like the food, though, and... this is nice. Just us."

"... yeah."

"Oh, the check- how-"

"My treat, Dommie."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"So where to now?"

"Ah, well, there's an arcade across the street."

"An arcade?!"

"Y'sound 12, Dom. No, don't give me that look - not takin' the piss... it's cute. The arcade it is, then."

 

**______________**

 

"Don't deny it! Don't even try! I kicked your ARSE! Up and down the block, and around the next!"

"Not entirely - just that last... three... rounds."

"Aw, wee Bills is pouting, innit cute- shall I find a violin to play you? Maybe I could-"

"Ah, shut it, y'cheater."

"Am not! So what do I win, then?"

"Eh... ice cream? There's a stand back that way a bit, I think."

"Ice cream! You're the best, Bills!"

"What have I told you about slobbering on me, now? If you're going to kiss me, y'can do it proper - here, like this."

"..."

"Dom?"

"... you kissed me?"

"M'glad you noticed. What kind of ice cream?"

"Uh... oh. Double chocolate chip? Bill, you just... you..."

"Kiss you. Yes, you said that already."

"Why?"

"Why did I kiss you?"

"No, why did you stand on your head and bark like a seal? Of course I mean why did you kiss me."

"Because I felt like it. Here - eat your ice cream before it melts."

"Is that what tonight's about, Billy?"

"..."

"Billy. Look at me. I'm not mad. Just... is this a date, Billy?"

"I..."

"I said I'm not mad. I mean it. I just want to know."

"I suppose. Unless you... object..."

"No, just... that was a piss poor first kiss, back there, if that's what it was. Chaste as a bloody schoolgirl, you were. Here - if we're going to do this, this date thing, let's get it right, eh?"

"Dom- eh... ... ... oh. Yes. That was, ah, quite... nice."

"Mmm. Bill."

"... ... yeah?"

"You sound really fucking hot, all breathless like that."

"Ah, Dom.... Dommie..."

"Billy."

"Eh?"

"Something I need to tell you."

"What?"

"I don't... ah, s'nice... I don't... go all the way... on the first date."

"Fuckin' hell, Dom... don't make me laugh like that... s'not healthy!"

"Well, I mean it, smartarse. So that means you have to hurry up and decide... where are you planning on taking me for our second date?"


End file.
